


A Christmas Surprise

by AmandeBw



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Ghosts of Christmas, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 04:27:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10779564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmandeBw/pseuds/AmandeBw
Summary: With Levi on the battlefield, Eren was prepared to spend christmas alone. But then, he sees his mother... his very dead mother.





	A Christmas Surprise

Eren's eyes snapped open as the boy woke up. Sighting, Eren opened his phone to turn off the alarm clock when he saw the date... December 24. One day 'til Christmas, just that thought alone was able to send him in a state of depression. "I guess I'm going to be alone for Christmas this year, after all."he thought as he stood up. Biting his lip as pain shot through his leg -damn that horseface!- Eren walked to the kitchen and ate breakfast before getting himself dressed and heading out.Even if he had nobody here, he still had Christmas shopping to do. As Eren walked down the street his thoughts went back to him,"I wonder where he is, probably still in Afganistan. I wish he was here with me but hoping for a Christmas miracle might be asking too much.". Although it had only been a year since Eren had seen him it felt like a thousand years. All he wanted for Christmas was him, to be able to see him, kiss him, cuddle with him, to go back to last year when everything was perfect.  
Eren sighted as he turned around the corner and froze as he saw a red haired girl. "Petra?" He whispered but the second he blinked she was gone. Eren shook his head as he continued to walk down the street when he saw Oluo. His eyes widened as he saw Petra appear next to him and signal Eren to join them. Eren walked over to them but the second he got there they were gone, as he looked around him he spotted Gunther down the road looking at him and headed over there. This cycle repeated itself again and again Eld had been the next to appear then Hannes followed by Marco, Mike Zacharius, Mina Carolina, Thomas Wagner. They all kept appearing next to Eren but the second he reached them they'd dissapear, it kept going on and on until he saw her. He froze as tears skidded down his cheeks and whispered,"Mom.". And then she disappeared too and Eren was alone.  
"I don't get it, why were they here? Why did they bring me here? Why?" He thought as he stood in the middle of the mall. He didn't understand why they'd do this and just disappear. That's when he heard him, his beautiful voice resonating throughout the mall saying just one little word, "Eren.". As fast as he could, Eren turned around to face him, his eyes brightening and you could see pure joy when you looked at him. "Levi!" He said as more tears slides down his cheeks. "You're not going to cry on me now, you shitty brat. And to say I was going to surprise you tonight." The older man said teasingly as he took Eren in his arms. "I missed you so much Levi, so so much." He cried in Levi's arms. Levi's eyes softened as he whispered in Eren's ear,"Don't cry anymore Eren. I'm home, so please stop crying and show me that beautiful smile of yours.".  
That night as the two man watched the stars Eren could have swore he saw everyone again, except that this time... They were all saluting him as if to say 'Goodbye Eren, we'll see you soon... And good luck'. At that moment Eren thought," It really is a Christmas miracle, Uh? Thank you guys, I hope you're happy up there in heaven. Thank you so much.". "What are you thinking about brat?" Levi asked interrupting his thoughts. "Nothing much, just about how much I love you and how I'm thankful you're here." He replied. They look at each other for a moment before they kissed each other, unlike their usual kiss this one was sweet and filled with love. When they finally separated Levi leaned in and whispered,"Merry Christmas.".  
The End.


End file.
